The National Electrical Code (NEC) regulates the grounding of data, cable TV, and phone lines. “Grounding” is the establishment of an electrical connection to earth through a path of sufficiently low impedance. As it relates to data, cable TV, and phone lines, grounding assists in preventing destruction of electrical components and property damage from superimposed voltage, for example from lightning and voltage transients. Grounding the various connections to the earth also helps reduce static charges on equipment surfaces and ensure proper performance of sensitive electronic equipment. Grounding communications equipment to the earth reduces high voltage from lightning and keeps it from entering into the building or structure via metal cables or raceways.
Typically, the grounding of data, cable TV, phone lines and other electrical lines occurs as close as possible to the point at which the lines enter the building. Usually this is at the alternating current (AC) service panel or electrical panel that includes the meter box for totaling electrical usage. Prior to the NEC's regulations, grounding systems provided essentially one ground connection for grounding all AC voltage leading into the service panel.
There is needed a device for establishing grounding connections to earth for various services, including various phone, data, and cable TV connections that permits easy connection and disconnection of those services.